Passcodes, e.g., passwords, are used to ensure an identity of a user logging into a computer system. Passcodes may, for example, be combinations of letters, numbers, and/or other symbols on a keyboard. Unauthorized persons may learn a user's passcode and access the user's account without permission.
An unauthorized person may, for example, look over the user's shoulder and watch the keys that the user is typing. An unauthorized person may also employ a “brute force attack,” simply attempting all possible alphanumeric combinations until gaining access. An unauthorized person may also use malware that records what the user types, or takes screenshots during the login process. In a corporate setting, an unauthorized user may guess the passcode by guessing words connected to the business. All of these techniques create risks of security breaches.